The invention relates to muffler hangers.
The invention arose during development efforts directed to mounting mufflers in a horizontal position and providing a durable attachment of the muffler to a vehicle chassis. Such attachment devices should provide isolation and allow for temperature expansion of the system. Accomplishment of these requirements often necessitates complex and costly hanging systems and assembly processes.
The present invention provides a simple and effective system allowing ease of assembly, and providing economic advantages and service flexibility. The present system eliminates subassembly fixturing, requires minimal material, and provides significant weight and cost savings. The present system enables the manufacturer to have a cost effective first fit hanger, e.g. a welded strap, and a similar service part, e.g. a Torca clamp or other adjustable device. Different sized muffler bodies can be accommodated easily, as well as different vertical positioning of the muffler.